


To Pass By

by The_8th_Arrow



Series: Beyond the Sea and the Sky [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, 天狼 Sirius the Jaeger | Sirius the Jaeger (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pokemon Fusion, Pokemon, Team Rainbow Rocket (Pokemon)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:06:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23246743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_8th_Arrow/pseuds/The_8th_Arrow
Summary: Mikhail's relatively short day in Kalos.
Relationships: Mikhail Jirov & Pokemon
Series: Beyond the Sea and the Sky [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1671460
Kudos: 4





	To Pass By

**Author's Note:**

> Returning with another smol oneshot is moi to address the lack of Pokemon AUs in this fandom. *stares at everyone* Where are dem Pokemons with our favorite boys??

The Flabébés are huddling up in the sky again, Mikhail’s thoughts supply him. True enough, there are plenty of the flowery Pokémons floating about. Their small bodies are so light that they travel through the city without much of a hustle using their chosen flowers. One Flabébé makes her way to his field vision and he sends her off with a gentle breath of air.

“ _Votre thé, monsieur_.” A server approaches his table to refill his teapot and to replenish the tiered platters of PokéPuffs that comes with his order, the man expertly pouring a thin liquid of earthy aroma to his cup before leaving with a smile. “ _Prendre plaisir_.”

“ _Oui. Merci_.” Mikhail replies before taking a quick sip.

Lumiose city is, for the record, not his favorite location but the atmosphere and the comfortably sunny weather of the city are by far the best Mikhail has ever experience in months. Too much time traveling through desserts, traversing thin aired mountains, and braving the cold fronts of icy tundras had the trainer wishing for a moderately fine day. It is perfect weather for lounging under the umbrella of a café table by the walkway and reading a couple of chapters he has yet to continue.

“Hey, mister!” A boy calls out to him and Mikhail lowers his book down to address him. “That’s a Lycanroc, isn’t it? May I…?”

The young trainer’s eyes are shining and are glued to the napping Pokémon next to him. He is already holding his PokéDex to his chest in hopes of adding another entry to his list. Mikhail is not averse to young people admiring his Lycanroc so he motioned for the boy to do as he wishes, thankful that his canine partner is a deep sleeper. The red Lycanroc is sitting perfectly still on the chair next to his trainer, his head pillowed by his arms and his mane drooping ever so slightly to create a canopy over his eyes.

“Wow, he sleeps like a rock.” The boy comments while observing his Pokémon. “Do all Lycanrocs do that?”

“No, that’s just Rollo. He likes to nap in the afternoon otherwise he will get cranky in the evening.” Mikhail explains, his mind recounting his Pokémon’s nonstop growling and incessant glaring just because his afternoon schedule was changed.

“Hmm… at least, he looks comfy. My friend, on the other hand, evolved to a Tyranitar the other day and he can’t seem to calm down. I think he wants something but I don’t know what.” The young trainer reveals while he types on his PokéDex and Mikhail is suddenly intrigued at the fact.

A _Tyranitar_ , was it?

His day has gotten even better and it’s not even his birthday yet.

“Maybe, he needs an outlet being that he is newly evolved.” Mikhail closes the book he was reading and taps Rollo’s snout to rouse him. There is something his partner must do that will sate his hunger for battles. In fact, it will surely sate his boredom this entire afternoon. “How about a spar? I got a schedule at the Battle Institute this afternoon.”

“That was quite a display. Commendable.” An imposing figure comments from the shadow of the booth next to his. A large Persian lounges at the opposite empty seat as the man sips his tea.

Mikhail should have known the benefactor would see to the project developments himself and an appointment to Café Gallant should have alerted him of the fact. An empty establishment save for a couple of bartenders and a server along with a few goons in suit and tie are the only clue he got and once he was seated comfortably, he was served with a dinner plate he had not ordered and was requested to dine.

He does not touch his food.

“A Lycanroc as obedient as yours is already worth a fortune but a Mega Salamence as strong as _that_ –”

“– is not worth your attention.” Mikhail cuts him before he can continue. Said Lycanroc, who has been reclining at the seat next to his trainer, suddenly perks up upon hearing the severe tone of the conversation.

The earlier scene at the Battle Institute has garnered them the undivided attention of the entire populace of the training center considering the commotion their Pokémons made. The boy’s Tyranitar is a tyrant on the field and it took not only his swift Lycanroc, Rollo, but also his powerhouse that is his Salamence to calm it down. The young trainer who was stuck next to Mikhail for safety purposes had nothing but awe at the sight of his Pokémon wreaking havoc at its opponents.

It was a spectacle to behold.

One that will surely reach the ears of Giovanni. The infamous leader of the Rainbow Rockets is known to have eyes and ears in many regions around the world after all.

“Touchy, touchy,” Giovanni smirks at his reaction while his Persian growls arrogantly. “Of course, there are things that are truly off-limits but it doesn’t mean I cannot admire such a thing of beauty when it is right in front of me.”

So, he _was_ there, watching. Mikhail wills his ire to rest as he is aware of the serious disadvantage he has in this territory. The man has been keeping tabs on his Pokémons for a while ever since he got his mega stone. It is already common knowledge that Giovanni wants to collect Pokémons that are useful for his dark schemes and he has all the means to get what he wants should he truly wish for it. Mikhail's team is no exception. 

Thank Xerneas he hasn’t forced his way to his Pokémons just yet.

“How about you eat some dinner? The roast sandwich is quite delicious.” Giovanni offers.

“No, thank you. We just had some earlier.”

Meanwhile, the midnight Lycanroc and the Persian have started to bicker on their own; the red canine growling in low tones as if in a challenge and the cream-colored feline hissing in irritation. Both of them circle each other in the expanse of the empty establishment but made no move to attack. It is already common knowledge to the people within the café that the two Pokémons are not in the best of terms but not one person present pays any attention to the little display so both trainers let them be.

“Tea’s great.” Mikhail hums behind his teacup.

“Isn’t it? It’s Jade Dew and it’s worth every penny. How about taking a bag with you and have some for your leisure?” A server appeared next to him with a foil bag on a tray. It is the usual medium-sized bag of tea sold at department stores but the packaging is most definitely high end.

Generous.

Mikhail takes the tea bag and stuffs it inside his backpack.

“You must have a lot of time on your hands indulging me like this. I envy you.”

“ _Au contraire_ , I barely had time for a plate of Eggs Benedict this morning, let alone having time for myself,” Giovanni chuckles, calling one of his lackeys to his side to pass a crisp looking envelope to Mikhail’s table. “While you and your dear Pokémons are having fun at the Battle Institute, I’ve sealed a deal with a certain Duchess who will gladly provide a place for your little playhouse as well as funds for future projects. Of course, she still expects a personal visit so do indulge her while you are still in the city.”

He eyes the white envelope as he does to a poisoned knife. It looks simple yet critical, considering the red wax seal containing the embossed monogram of the sender. Mikhail grabs the envelope and stuffs it inside the pocket of his coat.

“Will do.” He stands and gets ready to depart when one of the guards poised himself between him and the door. “What now?”

“Do tell your Froslass to stop following me. Otherwise, I won’t be responsible if Persian suddenly sees her as a snack.” Giovanni recalls his dear Pokémon to his side with a casual flick of his fingers. The Persian immediately heeds while Mikhail’s Lycanroc unwillingly returns to his trainer’s side. "And, about my offer. Keep in mind our door is always open to you."

The trainer merely raises a silvery brow at the statement. “I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

It takes a well-put glare from Rollo for the guard to step aside and Mikhail leaves the premises with an air of indifference, his coat billowing behind him as the night wind blows along Estival Avenue.

There was nothing more to do here beyond this point. He has met with his boss’ benefactor and has gotten what he needed from him, an audience with a local Duchess which is days away as scheduled. Until then, his entire week is free. He has more time to relax now in this city full of lights.

Which reminds him.

He needs to book a training court at the Battle Institute once more. Yuliy will be arriving in Lumoise by the weekend and he did promise his younger brother a couple of sessions for them to catch up and compare notes. He knows the younger man has recently acquired an Altarianite and has been looking forward to clashing with a certain half-ice half-fairy Pokémon in his team. Now, that will be a sight to behold.

He reaches the Pokémon Center near Magenta Plaza where his motorcycle is parked the entire day and is joined by his Froslass who is done hiding from big scary cats.

“…laaass.” She chirps in her usual shrill voice, looking up at her trainer with her crystal blue eyes from the motorcycle’s handlebar. It is her second favorite seat after Mikhail’s shoulders whenever they go traveling.

“Wonderful work, Neve.” He praises her with a PokéPuff and lets her sit on his arms to munch on the treat. “Were you able to put the tracker well?”

“Fros…” Her sigh is evident that she wasn’t able to finish her job but the follow-up chirp sounds promising enough. “Lass!”

“…on his Persian?” Neve mewls and nods vigorously in affirmation. Of course, Giovanni is not without his Persian by his side. It is always there wherever he is and does not leave his side even in emergencies. It is the next best thing Mikhail could ever ask.

“You’ve done well, darling. Such a crafty girl.” He rewards another PokéPuff for her trouble. “Did Rollo help you?”

“Froslass!” She confirmed. Rollo, his red Lycanroc, always has a soft spot for their little ice princess. He probably challenged the Persian earlier to give her the chance she needs to attach the device on the collar.

He ought to reward Rollo later after his evening escapade. He always goes out for a run during the night to ease his stress and won’t come back until sunrise.

For now, mission accomplished.

Mikhail revs up his motorcycle with a roar as soon as he is done changing his coat for a jacket stashed inside his top box. His hands are now warm and safe with a couple of leather gloves and his helmet clipped nice and tight to guard his head. Neve seats herself by the tank, her willowy arms spreading to hold onto the handlebars as if she is the one driving the two-wheeler, while Vladimir is content on holding onto the ridges of Mikhail’s helmet. The tiny Noibat does have a great grip so his trainer is less worried.

Together, they ride through the streets cloaked in the dark and to the outskirts of Lumiose city.

**Author's Note:**

> In my headcanon, Mikhail has a full team of six, all of which he named:  
> 1\. ???  
> 2\. Lycanroc - Rollo (It has to be a wolf name, isn't it? Joke. It's a Viking King's name.)  
> 3\. Froslass - Neve (meaning, snowy)  
> 4\. Salamence - Sirius  
> 5\. ???  
> 6\. Noibat - Vladimir


End file.
